


What makes a man

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about what it is that makes a man, and about the kind of man Scott McCall is becoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What makes a man

A man isn’t made out of nothing;  
he’s sculpted in clay and then burned  
And if he survives in the fire  
the strength that it gave him is earned

And there can be cracks from the fire;  
scars that are carved on his soul  
But cracks and scars are a reminder  
\- a man hasn’t always control

A man isn’t shaped by his childhood;  
it’s all in the choices he makes  
And how he can mend all the pieces  
together, whenever he breaks

And he can be broken and mended;  
and he can have been torn apart  
But in the end that doesn’t matter  
\- a man keeps his strength in his heart

A man isn’t born from his mother;  
he’s born in the midst of a war  
And when he returns from the battle  
he’s not the same man as before

Some of them come back home stronger;  
Some of them break and succumb  
Hardship will always uncover  
What kind of man he’s become

And then there’s the boy who was bitten  
He healed, fell in love and evolved  
He did what he thought was the best thing  
for all of the people involved

A boy who knows where he is going;  
a boy who knows how he’ll react  
A boy that is something as rare as  
a man with his morals intact

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Pages for Posey-project over at tumblr, because I was inspired.
> 
> And because I find it amazing that after everything he's been through and everything he's seen, Scott still has a moral compass and is trying to make the right choices.


End file.
